internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Indian cricket team in Australia in 1967–68
|result= Australia won the 4-Test series 4-0 |team1= |team2= |captain1= Bob Simpson Bill Lawry |captain2= Mansoor Ali Khan Pataudi Chandu Borde |runs1= Bob Cowper (485) |runs2= Rusi Surti (367) |wickets1= Bob Simpson (15) |wickets2= E. A. S. Prasanna (25) |previous=1947–48 Series |next=1977-78 Series }} The India national cricket team toured Australia in the 1967–68 season and played a four-match Test series against Australia. Australia won the Test series 4-0. In all first-class matches, the Indians lost to Western Australia and South Australia, and drew with Victoria, Tasmania and New South Wales. The first-class match against Queensland was abandoned without a ball being bowled. The Indians went on after this tour to play four Test matches and two other games in New Zealand – see Indian cricket team in New Zealand in 1967-68. Indian team * Nawab of Pataudi (captain) * Chandu Borde (vice-captain) * Syed Abid Ali * Bishan Bedi * Bhagwat Chandrasekhar * Ramakant Desai * Farokh Engineer * Kumar Indrajitsinhji * M. L. Jaisimha * Umesh Kulkarni * Bapu Nadkarni * Erapalli Prasanna * Dilip Sardesai * Ramesh Saxena * Venkataraman Subramanya * Rusi Surti * Ajit Wadekar The manager was Ghulam Ahmed. All the players had played Tests before except for Abid Ali and Kulkarni, who made their debuts in the Tests against Australia. Jaisimha was not in the original team, but was added to the side after the Second Test. Series summary First Series | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =335 (92.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Bob Cowper 92 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Abid Ali 6/55 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =307 (71.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Farokh Engineer 89 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Alan Connolly 4/54 (12.4 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =369 (88.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Bob Cowper 108 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Rusi Surti 5/74 (20.1 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =251 (60.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =V. Subramanya 75 | wickets-team2-inns2 =David Renneberg 5/39 (14.2 overs) | result =Australia won by 146 runs | venue =Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires =CJ Egar, LP Rowan | report =Scorecard | toss =Australia won the toss and decided to bat | rain = }} Second Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =173 (57.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Nawab of Pataudi 75 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Garth McKenzie 7/66 (21.4 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =529 (105.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Ian Chappell 151 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Erapalli Prasanna 6/141 (34 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =352 (84.7 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Ajit Wadekar 99 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Bob Simpson 3/44 (14 overs) | result =Australia won by an innings and 4 runs | venue =Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires =CJ Egar, LP Rowan | report = Scorecard | toss =India won the toss and decided to bat | rain = }} Third Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =379 (112.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Doug Walters 93 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Rusi Surti 3/102 (26 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =279 (100 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Nawab of Pataudi 74 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Bob Cowper 3/31 (15 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =294 (83.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Ian Redpath 79 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Erapalli Prasanna 6/104 (33.4 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =355 (109.6 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =M. L. Jaisimha 101 | wickets-team2-inns2 =Bob Cowper 4/104 (39.6 overs) | result =Australia won by 39 runs | venue =Brisbane Cricket Ground, Brisbane | umpires =CJ Egar, LP Rowan | report =scorecard | toss =India won the toss and decided to field | rain = }} Fourth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =317 (86.6 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Doug Walters 94 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Erapalli Prasanna 3/62 (20.6 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =268 (85.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Syed Abid Ali 78 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Eric Freeman 4/86 (18.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =292 (85.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Bob Cowper 165 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Prasanna 4/96 (29.3 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =197 (73.6 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =Syed Abid Ali 81 | wickets-team2-inns2 =Bob Simpson 5/59 (23 overs) | result =Australia won by 144 runs | venue =Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires =CJ Egar, LP Rowan | report =Scorecard | toss =India won the toss and decided to field | rain = }} References External sources * CricketArchive – tour summaries * Australia v India 1967-1968 1967-68 Category:International cricket competitions from 1960–61 to 1970